1. Technical Field
This invention relates to door braces and, more particularly, to a door brace for mobile home doors.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, conventional safety devices or door fasteners were used whereby the door fasteners were small insignificant locking mechanisms. In the present days of mass burglarization of every type, it is of public concern to protect oneself within the confines of one's private home or a motel room. There is a need for a more effective way of keeping outside intruders from breaking and entering the individual's private confinement.
Examples of numerous approaches to prevent intrusion include several safety devices such as latches, small fasteners of stamped metal and other securing devices. Most of these securing devices are concentrated around the door's lock area and have not done the job satisfactorily. The intruder could use burglarizing instruments inserted into the room between the door frame and the door to unlatch the safety devices and enter the room. Other archaic devices were used for double locking the doors but did not solve the problem of preventing the breaking and entering of motel rooms or private homes. In order to prevent this breaking and entering, this invention provides for a cross bracing concept of bridging the door horizontally or diagonally by means of a reinforced bar or beam that could be only removed by someone within the room.
Accordingly, a need remains for a door brace in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a door brace that is practical, effective, easy to install, convenient, and simple in operation. It can advantageously be used with various brands, models, and sizes of doors. The door brace appeals to private business owners, homeowners, security professionals, etc. The door brace also appeals to any location where doors are employed and security is needed.